a trip to Pacifica's house
by factionphantom
Summary: it was a normal day at the shack until pacifica's butler showed up telling dipper that pacifica wanted to see him, what will happen? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: how it all started

It was a normal afternoon at gravity falls, well as normal as gravity falls could be, dipper was at the cash register reading gravity falls journal 3, "ghosts, vampires, zombies, nothing I haven't read about like a million times before". Dipper said to himself , right now he was by himself at the cash register, Mabel left that morning to go to her friend's house for god knows what, Wendy had called in sick today, Zoos was unclogging the toilet again and Stan was ripping some costumer off, it was a pretty slow day at the mystery shack, dipper was just sitting there bored out of his mind "ugh, something happen already". At that exact moment a knock was heard at the door dipper quickly got up to answer it "I'LL GET IT", he yelled so everyone could hear him, when he answered the door a man In a black suit was standing there "is this the pines residence?" he asked, "yes" answered dipper, "is dipper pines here?" the man asked again, "speaking…"

Said dipper, "your presence is requested at the northwest manner by

Pacifica, I may drive you if you like " he said , dipper was confused as to why Pacifica would want to see him but it was better than staying at the mystery shack doing nothing, so he decided to go with Pacifica's butler.

It was a short half hour drive to Pacifica's mansion, on the way dipper was wondering why Pacifica would want to see him, when he got there he was amazed by what he saw, a huge mansion and tall steel gate surrounding it with the words 'Northwest Residence' on the front of it and a bunch of highly trained security guards posted at the perimeter, it was obvious that if you weren't invited to the mansion you weren't getting in, the butler led dipper to the front door and when he walked in he just stood there looking around until he spotted Pacifica sitting on a couch in the foyer "ah! Dipper just the person I wanted to see". She said. "cut the chit-chat what do want from me?" he asked harshly, "what I can't just have a nice conversation with one of the mystery twins" she said obviously teasing him because he didn't like it when people called him and Mabel the mystery twins, "well hurry it up I got things to do at back at the shack ". He lied, the truth was that he just wanted to get out of there as soon as he could , something about her weather it was her riches or her popularity made dipper not trust her but then again, in gravity falls you can't trust anyone.


	2. Chapter 2: UNEXPECTED

Dipper sat up all night thinking about what happened the previous day at Pacifica's house; it was a night he would definitely never forget.

Dippers POV:

Pacifica turned away from me and walked a few steps then stopped; she turned around and said "well aren't you coming?", I guess she wanted me to follow her, we walked for about 5 more minutes until she disappeared into a room which read 'Pacifica' in gold letters, so I'm pretty sure it was her room, I walked in and the lights were dimmed so it was a little dark, I just stood in place looking around "I swear if this is prank I'm going to kill her" I said under my breath just in case she could hear me, I looked around for a few more minutes then out of nowhere Pacifica walks up to me and pins me to the wall nearby it was a little dark but I could still see her face, and that mischievous smile she had plastered on her face, I just stood there to shocked to move "you know dipper, even though I hated your sister I always had the biggest crush on you" , she didn't even give me time to speak before her lips were pressed against mine we stayed that way for a few more seconds until she pulled away, leaving me in complete shock, I opened my mouth to say something but only inaudible mumbles came out "I know what you're thinking dipper" she said "you're thinking why would someone like me be interested in someone like you…well it's just that you are an amazing guy, I mean you're smart funny and really cute, any girl would be lucky to have you and I was wondering if I could be that lucky girl", I couldn't believe it, she was asking to be my girlfriend, I opened my mouth to respond but sound came out "I'll give time to think about it Dipper" and that's the last thing she said before leaving the room, after a few more seconds I left the room and found the butler standing in front of me "Pacifica has requested I take you home, come with me". "Thank you a said.

On the way back to the mystery shack I was thinking about what to do, I was thinking so hard I started talking to myself, "what am I going to do?" I asked myself, "she is Mabel's enemy…but I don't want to break her heart", I sighed "what did I get myself into?" this is not going to go well, I thought to myself, "I just hope that this all ends soon".


	3. Chapter 3: the fight

_**Authors note: I forgot to mention in the first two chapters: I don't own gravity falls (sadly) it all belongs to Alex Hirsch**_

_**The next day (no one's POV):**_

After staying up all night thinking about what to do, Dipper decided he would go talk to Pacifica about her crush on him but not before looking for some advice, after he ate breakfast he walked up to zoos who just got there because he didn't even take his coat off yet "hey uhhh zoos can I ask you something?" he said "shoot" replied zoos "well I was wondering….what do you do when someone likes you but you don't like them back?" asked dipper "ummmm…yeah….uh dipper I…really don't know anything about relationships and all that sorry dude" came the reply of the man-child "that's okay" said dipper "I'll just go ask Wendy maybe she knows what to do", he walked up to Wendy and asked the same question "hey uhh Wendy I have a question… um what do you do when someone likes you but you don't like them back". "Well that's easy" she said "just breaks the news to that person gently, don't be harsh or she might not take it very well…..oh! And just hope that she doesn't kill you". "Thanks Wendy" said dipper before leaving to go see the young northwest girl with the said crush on him.

Dipper was walking down the street when he heard someone call his name "hey dipper" he heard the familiar voice of none other than Pacifica northwest "so did you think about my offer?" she said in cool voice, which amused dipper 'she really is cute when she talks like that' dipper thought to himself 'wait WHAT, why am I thinking this, she's Mabel's enemy', she was staring at him waiting for an answer 'but I don't want to hurt her' "well?" she said "uh….y-y-yeah…s-sure I'll be your b-boyfriend" after saying that Dipper regrets ever being born, "you will, awesome meet me at the diner tomorrow at 7 pm, and don't worry I'll pay for everything" she said before running off to god knows where "oh no, what did I get myself into" this was going to be a nightmare, or maybe not.

_**Mabels POV:**_

(_**many of you have probably been thinking "wow Mabel just disappeared from the story" well here she is getting food, snacks and movies ready for a sleepover she's having**_)

I was getting all the snacks ready for the sleepover with my two besties, Candy and Grenda, when Dipper walked into the room looking distraught (yes I do know what that word means don't be like Pacifica) "hey broseph, what's wrong?" I asked I couldn't read his expression, I mean he looked sad, angry and confused at the same time, "well I it a little windy and I almost lost my hat but that's not it". "Well what is IT". "Well I think I have a date with Pacifica tomorrow" he said, I couldn't believe my ears, HE HAS A DATE WITH MY WORST ENEMY, "WHAT THE HECK DIPPER, SHE'S MY WORST ENEMY WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DATE HER?!" I asked in a furious tone, "well…it's just…I don't know she just really had her hopes up I…I-I didn't want to break her heart she really likes me…and it think I might like her back", I couldn't believe it I slapped him as hard as he could, "ow! What the heck Mable" his voice cracked a little when he said 'Ow' so it sounded like he squeaked, I started giggling "you squeaked…" I said, still giggling, "n-n-no no I didn't" he said embarrassed "your puberty voice is funny" I said bursting out laughing, and Dipper just frowned when I said that "this again Mable, really?" he said un-amused by what I had just said, I stopped laughing and went back on topic, my brother dating my worst enemy, "dipper I want you to break up with Pacifica, tell her tomorrow on your date". "WHAT! NO WHY?" he yelled, "because you saw what she did to me at the part Dipper, you saw how she treated me on pioneer day, she's been mean to me ever since we met" I yelled back, "well I'm not doing it Mable, I mean this is the first person to actually have a crush on me, and I like her back, why can't you just be happy for me", "because she hates me, and I hate her Dipper, please break up with her, for me", "no, I'm sorry but I'm going on a date with her Mabel, and there's nothing you can do about it", "I'm sorry". I just gave up I couldn't take it anymore, I just closed my mouth and started walking away up to our room (_**they were in the kitchen Mabel was making food and stuff for a sleepover**_) "Mabel I-"Dipper tried to say but I cut him off, "shut up" I said on the verge of tears "just….don't talk to me Dipper", there was a small silence, "Mabel pleas jus-""NO!" I cut him off again "you choose some snobby rich brat over me, WELL I'M NOT TAKING IT"I paused to control my breathing then tears started falling from my eyes "I hate you" those were the last words i said before running up to our room, and going into sweater town and crying my eyes out, I can't believe what I just said, I have never said anything like that to anyone let alone Dipper, but he was just getting on my nerves and being dumb, ugh, HE WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH MY ENEMY, I deserve to be angry but…..did I have to burst like that? I asked myself, oh what am I going to do, "this is just a lot to take in at once I just need time to think" I thought to myself, yeah just a little time by myself, "that's it" I said to myself "I'll make a plan to break them up", greatest idea I ever had, if dipper wasn't going to break up with Pacifica then I'll break them apart myself, but first a nap.

_**Oh no Mabel's going to break them up, will dipper be able to change her mind about Pacifica? Will he and Pacifica be together? Will grunkle Stan ever be mentioned in this story (he won't I just ran out of things to write) read to find out.**_

_**Rate and review then maybe, just maybe, I won't steal your soul and eat it**_

_**Bye I love all of you guys**_


	4. Chapter 4: the date

_**Mabel's planning to break Dipper and Pacifica up, and Dipper IS going on the date with Pacifica, and Stan still won't be mentioned in this story.**_

_**Dipper's P.O.V:**_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes I quickly checked what time it was, 8:30,Then got out of bed to go eat breakfast, when I got downstairs I saw Mabel in the kitchen eating chocolate pancakes, she saw and she gave me an evil glare unlike her usual ear to ear smile whenever she woke up, I walked in and saw a stalk of ten pancakes so I took about three of them and started eating, with Mabel glaring at me the whole time, she wouldn't stop it so I decided to ask her what was wrong "Mabel what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, "oh it think you know why you. Traitor" she said, "What are you talking about Mabel?" I asked again, "I'm talking about you going on a date with that brat Pacifica northwest" she practically yelled, that's when I remembered my date with Pacifica tonight, when did she want to see me? Oh yeah! 7 o'clock I can't wait! I finished eating then went to take a shower; after I got out of the shower and got dressed I grabbed my backpack, my magnifying glass, book "3" and a camera to go searching for Bigfoot, but not before asking Mabel if she wanted to go with me "want to come with me Mabel?" I asked, she shook her head no "are you sure?" I asked again "yes I'm sure" she said grumpily "okay, suit yourself" I said before walking out the door and into the forest 'this is going to be tough' I thought that's when I saw footprints and started following them.

_**Mabel's P.O.V:**_

Dipper left to go search for Bigfoot so I had at least eight or nine hours till he got back "time to start planning" I said to myself, this was going to take a lot of work.

_**Pacifica's P.O.V:**_

I woke up excited about my date with Dipper; I took a shower changed into my normal clothes and went downstairs into the dining room to see that breakfast was ready and my parents were sitting at the table reading the newspaper, when I took my seat they noticed me "good morning daughter" my dad said in a happy tone like he does every morning "good morning dad" I replied, I started eating my breakfast, smiling "you seem happy, why so?" my mom asked me, "because I have a date tonight" I replied, "that's very nice, I hope you have fun tonight" she said, "me too" my dad said "I will, thanks" I said, I finished eating and went back upstairs to brush my teeth, after finishing that I looked at my reflection in the mirror "you are going to blow his mind tonight" I said to myself, yeah this was going to be an awesome day.

_**Dipper's P.O.V:**_

I was walking around for hours with no luck on finding anything I walked for a few more minutes until my watch started beeping, I looked at it, 5:15 it read; time to head back to the shack, after I got back I took a shower, then put on the clothes that I packed but I never wore, a black shirt with a flaming skull in the middle, black skinny jeans, a black jacket with a hood and black converse, I switched my blue and white hat with a black one with a skull on it, I looked in the mirror "wow I look awesome!" I said, I put on some cologne and went downstairs, I saw Wendy sitting at the cash register reading a magazine and Zoos sweeping the floor, Wendy looked up from her magazine then gasped "Dipper is that you?" she asked "yeah! Who else would it be" I replied "it's just….you Look…" "Awesome" I suggested "Yeah!" she replied "So…what's the occasion?" "Well I've got a date in…" I looked at my watch that read 6:30, "half an hour" I said, than Zoos walked over "what's up dudes?" he asked oblivious as always "little dudes got a date" said Wendy, "whoa dude that's awesome! I'm happy for you" "thanks guys" I said before turning around to leave "Dipper" I heard Wendy call me "yeah?" I replied "good luck" she said with a wink, "thanks Wendy" I said before walking out the door, "this is going to be the best night of my life" I said to myself I started walking but then I remembered something important, "how am I going to get to the diner?" I asked myself I turned around and smirked when I spotted the gulf cart I walked over to it and with luck the keys were there 'yes' I thought this was going to be an awesome night.

_**Pacifica's P.O.V:**_

I was putting on my makeup when I heard my butler call me "the limo is ready" he said "okay I'm almost done" I said to him, I finished my makeup and put some perfume on, looked at myself in my mirror "I bet he's going to love this" I said to myself, I was wearing a white shirt with a pink 'peace' sign in the middle and blue skinny jeans with whit high tops and I had my hair in a sideways braid, I looked at myself for a few more minutes to see if anything was wrong, then left the house and then I walked into the limo "to the diner please" I said to my driver "of course" he said before starting the limo and driving to the diner 'this is going to be the greatest night of my life' I thought on the way to the diner, and after I got there the driver opened the door for me and I got out, I started looking around until I heard someone calling me I turned around to face Dipper wearing an all-black outfit, I gaped in awe at what he was wearing, he looked HOT, "what's wrong Pacifica?" he asked "n-n-nothing, I-it's just that you look….HOT" I said " r-r-really?" he asked "YEAH YOU DO" I said "t-thanks Pacifica" he said, there was a small silence before he spoke "you look awesome too" he said "why thank you" I said "shall we go inside" he said "of course" I said we walked in and sat down and we both ordered burgers and sodas except I didn't get fries, we talked a little bit while waiting for our food mostly about his adventures with all the mysterious creatures of gravity falls until I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

_**Dipper's P.O.V:**_

The date was going awesome, we talked like we knew each other for years, then she said she needed to go to the bathroom "okay" I said before she left I sat there for a few minutes until I notice something in the bush outside of the window I took a closer look and it was…Mabel! I looked away, what was she doing here? I looked back and she was gone! My eyes have played a trick on me 'Mabel's not here she's at the mystery shack with Wendy and Zoos…..I think.

_**Mabel's P.O.V:**_

I saw Dipper leave the mystery shack so I decided to follow him to sabotage his date with that brat Pacifica northwest, I saw him walk up to the golf cart so I got into the backseat without him noticing.

After he got there I got out of the cart as quietly as possible luckily he didn't see me so I hid in a bush next to the window and stuck my head out so I could see them while they were inside, I finally saw them and as luck would have it they sat next to the window I was hiding next to, they talked for a while then Pacifica left, a few minutes later Dipper look directly at me for a few seconds then looked away, I had to think fast so ran from my hiding place to the front of the restaurant, I walked into the restaurant and sat at a booth, then I saw a waiter walking towards them with their food so I poked his shoulder and when he turned around I dumped a jar of fire ants in one of the drinks and went back to my both unnoticed, the waiter got to their table and set the tray of food on it "enjoy" he said, "yeah there really going to enjoy there meal" I said under my breath, smirking.

_**OOH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT, find out next chapter.**_

_**I'm still not allowed to eat your souls right now, but maybe next time.**_

_**Good bye and I love you**_


End file.
